This grant supports the study of abnormal physiologic conditions and comparative diseases that are of interest in biomedical research. Particular emphasis is placed on environmental variables affecting research data. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Hill, R.N., Clemens, T.L., Liu, D.K., Vesell, E.S. and Johnson, W.D. Genetic control of chloroform toxicity in mice. Science 190: 159-161, 1975.